Poison Party
by Byukio
Summary: Don't touch my heart cause you'll fall apart, I'm only looking for a one night stand—"Listen, whatever you think there is between us, get it out of your head, I don't like you."—Parties can lead to unwanted feelings caused by drinking, but does it mean anything after? V/Mizael plus other ship not mentioned.


**A/N: at first I wrote this because emeto/fingers in mouth I guess but instead it took a different turn so now let's just say it's based off the song "One Night Stand" by Cash Cash. I'm not gonna spoil the ship at the end of the fic but this has implied vkai and implied chris/mizael.**

* * *

><p>The last thing Chris recalls is being pushed against a wall and having a horrible hangover, he wasn't the type to drink, so when did he?<p>

Fuck, he really can't recall.

Chris looked around the room, the good thing is he's in his own room, but his head is pounding and he needs aspirin and he looks to the floor and he notices a condom wrapper on the ground.

The only conclusion Chris can assume is the obvious—he had sex, the question is with who and had they left already?

Furthermore why had he allowed someone to come home with him?

Where had he even gone the night before—wait, shit, no, he knows—Yuma's party, sister out, grandma gone, and thus Yuma's reasoning for the perfect party. To which the duelist had invited all his friends.

"Nii-sama good morning," Mihael said and he had a cup of water and aspirin in hand—Mihael was aware he had been drinking?

"You certainly had a nice time at Yuma's party," Mihael said and his grin suggested something happened, whether it was good or bad, that's what he doesn't know.

"Ugh, do you remember why I even started drinking?" Chris asked because he certainly had enough common sense to not drink, so then why?

"Mmm, you were trying to out drink someone," Mihael said and of course he wouldn't admit it but he knows very well that Thomas spiked Chris' first drink.

After all, Chris could be awkward at parties, he did need to loosen up and for lack of a better word from Thomas "get laid".

"Did I leave that night with Kaito?" Chris asked and Mihael would've liked to say that but, no, Chris hadn't left with Kaito. He'd left with someone else.

"Well, no, Kaito ended up leaving alone," Mihael, said and he honestly expected something to happen with his brother and Kaito but it didn't.

Instead fate had other things in store for his brother, he ended up making out with Mizael and leaving with Mizael back to the Arclight mansion.

"Well, do you really want to know, Nii-sama?" Mihael asked because he was aware of his brother's obvious crush on Kaito.

"Did I end up sleeping with them..?" Chris questioned and Mihael smiles and merely gestured to the condom wrapper on the floor.

"As I was saying, you left with a Barian, you piece it together," Mihael said and Chris vaguely remembers long hair, and the person did like to bite because judging by the marks on his neck—shit, he slept with Mizael.

"Mizael?!" Chris said in disbelief and Mihael simply nodded.

"Why would I, with him—" and he can blame it on the alcohol.

"He left early this morning," Mihael said and Chris has to wonder why he'd just leave, who has sex with someone and then leaves?

"I see" Chris knows it was just some drunken mistake but he feels something and he doesn't know why, and he wished he could recall what they did.

"Kaito probably knows where he is," Mihael said and why would Kaito know—oh right, rivals, Chris wonders how awkward it would be to say "so I've slept with two Galaxy Eye users"

Mihael then teasingly said "You should tell them which one of them is the true master of the bedroom." to which Chris laughed at how awkward and embarrassing that would be.

Chris then decided he'd ask Mizael about it because he's sure the blond Barian has some last night regrets as well.

"I'll be back later," Chris, said as he exited the house and Mihael has to wonder how well this will go.

* * *

><p>The Barians all lived at the Kamishiro mansion so obviously Mizael had to be there.<p>

So, that's where Chris has gone to in hopes that the blond Barian is there.

Chris has nothing else to lose and so he knocked on the door of the mansion.

"Chris, hey!"

It's Rio who answered the door, and so Chris asks if Mizael is there.

"Yeah, should be in his room, he said he had a horrible headache," Rio said and that's one clue that he did sleep with Mizael.

Rio let him inside and pointed him in the direction of Mizael's room.

Chris thinks about what he's going to say when he knocks on the door.

_Knock, knock_ and as followed there is a groan.

"Ugh, one second"

Mizael's voice has obvious irritation in it and he opens the door.

The blond's eyes are surprised in some way to see him and it isn't very comforting to hear "It's you" followed by a groan of annoyance and disgust as if Mizael is disappointed that, yes, Chris has come to see him.

"So, did we," Chris starts off and Mizael states it as clear as day. "Yes we fucked, we banged, I pounded your ass—" Chris stops him right there because this is something he doesn't want to hear more of.

"Why? You know I—" Chris doesn't even get a chance to finish his sentence.

"Like Kaito?" Mizael asked and Chris nodded.

"And that's my concern because?" Mizael asked again as he held his head, fuck, it still hurt like hell.

"Because we engaged in sexual activities, that one should only do with people they are truly in love with," Chris stated and Mizael raised an eye and said "So, what you're saying is that I'm now suppose to marry you because of this?" and he laughs and that only irritates Chris and he shoves Mizael's against the wall.

"Just like last night, only that I had my fingers in your mouth. I was drunk, you were drunk," Mizael said and Chris just holds Mizael in place to which Mizael quickly shoved the elder Arclight off of him.

"So, am I better than Kaito, is this why you're here?" Mizael asked because he'd rather be sleeping off his hangover.

"We are to talk this over," Chris said and Mizael doesn't see what there is to talk about.

"We had sex, there is nothing more to it than that."

What does Chris want from him?

"No what we are to each other," Chris said and Mizael doesn't get it because they aren't anything to each other.

_It was just sex. _

Mizael feels like he has to explain what happened and so he sighs as he's about to explain their previous night.

-Line Break-

Chris pinned against the wall, hair in his face and Mizael's fingers in his mouth. They don't really make the queasy feeling in his stomach any better and the next thing he knows his hands are pressed to the wall and they're not even on the elder Arclight's bed.

They're on the carpet and somewhere in Chris' mind he feels like he'll get a rug burn but all rational thoughts in his mind are gone and he doesn't care as fingers prod at him and his hair is pulled and that's about all he remembers.

* * *

><p>Mizael finished explaining his part, which jogged Chris' memory as well and that the fucking was mutual but being as they were both drunk—"It sucked," Mizael stated and that probably isn't what Chris wanted to here.<p>

"Listen, whatever you think there is between us, get it out of your head, I don't like you," Mizael explained and it's not that he dislikes the Arclight he just doesn't like him in that _way_.

So he came all this way to be turned away, no love, no chemistry, nothing—there is nothing between them.

"I see, thank you," Chris said even if it isn't exactly what he wanted to happen.

What more can Mizael say?

Drunken sex can't build a relationship, it's drunk sex, nothing more, nothing less, at least to him.

Mizael has a feeling that one of the elder Arclight's brothers had a play in getting Chris drunk anyway.

Mizael's guess is as good as any, Thomas' idea.

Mizael held not a feeling for Chris, and likely enough Chris was too intoxicated to realize he wasn't Kaito.

After all, Chris likes Kaito and Mizael wouldn't allow himself to be some replica because they were similar—he wasn't one to be used.

Whatever Chris saw Mizael didn't see, and as soon as Chris had gotten his answer, he was gone and Mizael was left alone.

Well until another knock on his door bothers him and he hears "Miza-chan, honey, I'm home~"

_Vector. _

"What do you want? I'm trying to rid myself of this killer headache," Mizael groaned and Vector casually invited himself into Mizael's room.

"Soo, tell me about it," Vector hummed as he invaded Mizael's personal space.

"Tell you what exactly?" Mizael raised an eye at Vector and he smacks his hand to his head as Vector ends up asking "was he big?"

"No, it sucked, I was drunk, he was drunk, it sucked," Mizael hissed and Vector smirked and whispered "I didn't know you were one for one night stands~" and he goes on about how he's better in bed anyway.

"No, you suck too," Mizael said and Vector grinned "I suck huh~? Must mean I know HOW to suck" which isn't what Mizael meant at all in any way.

"So, didn't like him?" and it wasn't all that, Chris is nice, but he wouldn't want to go on thinking he's chosen because Kaito wouldn't be with him.

"Not my type," Mizael said and Vector rose his eye "What is your type?" and Mizael rolled his eyes "if I say it's not you will you go away?" and like that Vector's lips are pressed to Mizael's.

Vector moves Mizael's hair and tucks it behind his ear and whispered "Oh, honey, don't be that way," and it sends a chill up Mizael's spine as he's kissed near his ear lobe and light bites—_fuck._

Not all parties have bad out comes, Mizael hopes Chris works out whatever he has with Kaito but he could careless, right now it's just him and Vector.

Him and Vector—not an outcome he expected but he can't say he minds it either.


End file.
